Slig Armor
Slig Armor is basically armor designed to protect Slig workers from harms way. Standard Armor Standard Armor is the traditional and most commonly found form of Slig militant out-fitting. The standard version consists of a brass-aluminum fusion compound which is very resilient to normal T2 fire and provides just enough protection to get away from Blitz-packer fire. Sligs wearing this are (under normal circumstances) wielding a simple T-2 Fully Automatic. This armor also contains enhanced visionary implantation. There are two vision variants. The first is the 'pilot' mask (such as in the picture) and a visor one. The visor was quickly removed and replaced by the pilot mask due to inferior visual markings whereas the pilot variant (which was standard issue for Flying Sligs.) offers the Sligs a better viewing range. Due to Slig posture, only the Slig's face was armored, leaving the Slig's body exposed and vulnerable from counter-fire. Heavy Armor Heavy Slig is stronger than Standard slig armor, and is only seen on the Armoured Sligs. Heavy slig armor is used in conjunction with heightened security, special operations, and/or vital installations or factories on Oddworld; such locations mainly being ones that are normally concealed from the normal populous; i.e. where you do not go if you wish to keep your legs. Unlike traditional Slig armor which only covers the face, heavy slig armor covers almost the entirety of a Slig, giving it formidable defense and protection from hostile fire. In addition, sligs wearing heavy armor carries one glowing antenna, likely for enhanced communications purposes. In addition, this special, tougher armor is extremely rare; it is only encountered a handful of times throughout Oddworld. This stronger armor is formed through the fusion of hardened bronze and toughened brass-aluminum, and sligs wearing this armor are equipped with an upgraded T2 fully automatic, which has a far faster rate of fire than almost any other weapon. This being said, the slig in possession will also gain the third highest rank of sligs in general, the only higher-ups being Big-Bros and Armored Big-Bros. Big-Bro Armor Big-Bro Sligs are issued this specially made armor. Due to their large bodies, the armor is made of a slightly stronger material than of that used for the Standard Armor to lessen the likelihood of the equipment from falling apart and deterioration. The armor of the Big-Bro still only covers a small portion of the Slig. With only a small additional strapped piece of armor covering the chest area and the eyes being protected with what appears to be special operations' armored night-vision goggles. Heavy Big-Bro Armor The elite of the elites. Heavy Big-Bro Armor is reserved for the most accomplished and disciplined of Sligkind. Like the normal Heavy Armor, Heavy Big-Bro Armor is reserved in areas that requires maximum security, special operations and areas deemed extremely hazardous to operate. Heavy Big-Bro Armor covers the entirety of the Big-Bro Slig like its smaller brethren. Giving the Big-Bros significant defense and protection plus the Big-Bro's already tough natural hide and enhanced musculature and bone density. In addition, Big-Bros wearing heavy armor carries three glowing antenna, likely for enhanced communications purposes. As rare as regular heavy armor already is, Heavy Big-Bro Armor is even rarer and more expensive to create. The armor is made from specially molded alloy of bronze and brass-aluminum. Heavy Big-Bros are equipped with the standard issue Blitz-Packer and holds the highest rank amongst known Sligs. Category:Industrial Products Category:Sligs